disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ahsoka Tano
Ahsoka Tano is a character who first appeared as the deuteragonist in the 2008 animated feature film Star Wars: The Clone Wars, as the tritagonist in its following TV series from 2008-14, and a supporting character in Star Wars Rebels. She is Anakin Skywalker's former Jedi Padawan, and ally of Kanan Jarrus' rebel cell. Background Personality As a teenager, Ahsoka was snarky, cocky, aggressive, feisty, stubborn, reckless and impulsive, yet loyal, generous and kind-hearted. She was quite selfless as she willingly risked her life many times to protect the innocent, as well as her friends. Ahsoka was also shown to have very good maternal instincts; she was friendly and was not above apologizing or admitting when she was wrong. She humbly acknowledged her mistakes and learned from them as well. Although Ahsoka was usually an honest person, she was capable of lying well enough to fool her master into thinking that Plo Koon had allowed her to join the mission to rescue Even Piell. During the Clone Wars, Ahsoka matured and became more responsible in many ways. However, unlike her then-mentor Anakin Skywalker, this stopped her from being reckless and impulsive (at least for the most part). However, when Ahsoka was framed for murder and treason, she was horrified when the Jedi Order coldly cast her out and all but condemned her to a Republic trial and came very close to being sentenced to death. When Anakin unveiled the true culprit, Ahsoka was shocked to see it was her friend Barriss Offee. When offered to return to the Jedi Order as a full-fledged Jedi Knight, Ahsoka was deeply conflicted, but ultimately chose not to, having lost faith in the Order for not standing by her, and felt she could no longer devote herself to the Order after it had become clear that it was serving the political interests of the Republic rather than following its ancient ways and traditions. As an adult, Ahsoka is still a good person despite her tragic departure from the Jedi Order; she is very calm, level-headed, patient, intelligent, wise, selfless, kind, caring, brave, loyal, mature, and responsible. She has a sense of honor and good morals. Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' Ahsoka is very powerful and has a very strong connection to the Force. Although she is not quite as powerful as Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader, Ahsoka is still one of the most powerful Force users alive. **'Telekinesis:' Ahsoka utilizes Telekinesis either as offensive or defense. **'Mind control:' Ahsoka utilizes Mind control to control the minds of other sentient beings. However, it does not work on individuals who have very strong wills. **'Force Jump:' Ahsoka utilizes Force Jump, to jump or leap at great distances. **'Force sense:' Ahsoka utilizes Force sense, to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger and the presence of the dark side. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' Ahsoka is very skilled in lightsaber combat and is a very gifted duelist. Even as a Padawan, she displayed considerable skill with a lightsaber, being able to defeat three Magnaguards single handed, and at least temporarily hold her own against more powerful and experienced opponents like General Grievous and Asajj Ventress. However, whilst fleeing from the Clones after being framed for murder, Ahsoka lost her lightsaber shoto and was forced to use only her main lightsaber to fight the recently turned Dark Jedi Barriss Offee. Her duel against her former friend Barriss showed that she had become too reliant on her second lightsaber; although she did put up a considerable fight, Barriss ultimately defeated her relatively easily. By the time of the events of Star Wars Rebels, Ahsoka's skills in lightsaber combat have greatly improved to mastery; this is seen in "The Future of the Force", when she defeated the two elite Inquisitors, the Fifth Brother and the Seventh Sister, with very little effort. In "Twilight of the Apprentice", Ahsoka was also able to duel evenly with the former Sith Lord Maul, and even hold her own reasonably well against her former mentor, Anakin Skywalker, now the dreaded the Sith Lord Darth Vader; however, it is unknown who ultimately came out on top in their duel, as the outcome wasn't seen and her fate remains ambiguous. Ahsoka is one of the greatest lightsaber duelists alive. **'Form IV:' After becoming Anakin's student, Ahsoka trained in Ataru and became extremely skilled at it. **'Form V:' Ahsoka is extremely skilled in Shien/Djem So. While still a youngling, Ahsoka studied the Shien variant. After becoming Anakin's student, she trained in the Djem So variant. **'Form VI:' After becoming Anakin's Padawan, Ahsoka trained in Niman and became extremely skilled at it. **'Jar'Kai:' At some point during the Clone Wars, Ahsoka began to study Jar'Kai and became extremely skilled at fighting with two lightsabers. During her second duel with General Grievous, who was a master of Jar'Kai himself, Ahsoka displayed enough mastery of dual-blade combat to defend herself against all four of the cyborg's lightsabers for an even longer period of time than in their first encounter, which took place before Ahsoka had began to learn Jar'Kai. By the time of her duel against the Fifth Brother and the Seventh Sister, she had completely mastered the style to perhaps it's highest level and used it to easily outmatch and overpower the two Dark Side adepts. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Ahsoka is extremely skilled in unarmed combat, being able to defeat the veteran Trandoshan sport hunter Garnac and infamous bounty hunter Cad Bane in unarmed combat, respectively, despite the fact that they were larger, stronger and more experienced hand-to-hand combatants than her. While on the run from the Republic, she was also able to defeat several clone troopers effortlessly, but refused to kill them. *'Skilled Pilot:' Ahsoka is highly skilled in piloting most speeders and most types of flying crafts. *'Expert Engineer:' Ahsoka is highly skilled in engineering. She was able to successfully construct her first green bladed lightsaber in her first try. Ahsoka also has a considerable knowledge of mechanics which she had learned from Anakin Skywalker. *'High-Level Intellect/Expert Tactician/Leader:' Ahsoka is highly intelligent; her intelligence and wisdom is surpassed only by Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader, Yoda and Palpatine. As a former Jedi Commander, Ahsoka is a highly skilled tactician and a very capable leader. *'Multilingual:' Ahsoka is capable of fluently speaking English, Togruti and Shyriiwook. Weapons and Equipment Lightsabers Ahsoka's valued weapon and possession is her lightsaber. She has only had four lightsabers. *'First Lightsaber:' Ahsoka had built a green bladed lightsaber and used it throughout most of her Jedi career and most of the Clone Wars. It would remain in her possession until her duel against Barriss Offee. *'Second Lightsaber:' At some point, Ahsoka had built a yellowish-green bladed lightsaber shoto. it would remain in her possession until the Clones fired a missile close to her, to knock her off her feet, whilst fleeing from the Clones after being framed for murder. *'Third Lightsaber:' By the time of the events of Star Wars Rebels, Ahsoka had built a new white bladed lightsaber. *'Fourth Lightsaber:' By the time of the events of Star Wars Rebels, Ahsoka had built a new white bladed lightsaber shoto. Appearances ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' Movie She first appeared in Star Wars: The Clone Wars movie, which is followed by the series, as a new Padawan. Despite Obi-Wan's want of a Padawan, Ahsoka is assigned by Yoda to be Anakin's. At first, Anakin does not want to be her master. After a mission on Christophisis, however, he decides that "she'll never make it as Obi-Wan's Padawan but will make it as his". Soon, she and Anakin are sent to find Jabba the Hutt's son, Rotta, and bring him safely home. She is relieved to find Rotta is only a baby, and thinks him to be cute. She later tries to prove that she's "not too young to be a Padawan". As they are trying to get Rotta out, however, Ahsoka is confronted by Asajj Ventress, a lightsaber-wielding villainess in the pay of Count Dooku. Anakin rescues her, and they depart for Tatooine. On the way, Ahsoka finds some medicine that saves Rotta's life. On the way to Jabba's Palace, Ahsoka asks Anakin about his experience on the planet, but Anakin refuses to discuss it. They formulate a plan - Anakin will hold off Dooku, pretending to have the Huttlet in tow, while Ahsoka breaks for the palace and returns him to Jabba. Despite uncertainties suffered by Dooku and his MagnaGuards, the plan succeeds and Jabba's son is successfully brought home. After this mission, she continues to work alongside her master and Obi-Wan. Series Throughout the series, she fights in battles along Anakin and Obi-Wan. She is sometimes seen arguing with Anakin about each other's flaws. Yet, she seems to grow fond of her master and respects him. Obi-Wan approves of the Council's decision to pair them, but fears they are so similar they will only increase each other's bad habits. She also develops a close friendship with another Padawan, Barriss Offee, who is training under Luminara Unduli. She tries her best to save as many people she can. In The Alter of Mortis, where Ahsoka and company go up against the Father, Son, and Daughter, Ahsoka is temporarily controlled by the Dark side of the Force until Anakin and Obi-Wan come to her aid. In The Jedi Who Knew Too Much, Ahsoka is blamed for a crime she did not commit and is expelled from the Jedi Order, turned over to the Republic military, and comes very close to being sentenced to death. Although her name is ultimately cleared, Ahsoka has lost faith in the Jedi Order, since virtually all of its members had refused to believe in her innocence from the very beginning (excluding Anakin Skywalker), and so she refuses the Jedi Council's offer to rejoin the Order. Despite her master's protests, she tells Anakin she has to find her own way, without the Jedi and without him, and sadly walks down the temple steps to whatever and wherever the Force will take her. ''Star Wars Rebels Ahsoka returns in the Disney XD animated series ''Star Wars Rebels under the name of "Fulcrum", who allies with the Rebels of Lothal and provides missions and intelligence to assist in their fight against the Galactic Empire. To ensure her secrecy and security of her identity, Hera Syndulla is the only member of the Ghost crew who makes contact. Additionally, Ahsoka uses scrambled audio in transmissions to disguise her voice. By season two she becomes a supporting character. Season One In the series, Ahsoka provides the Rebels with intelligence for missions in order to hit Imperial forces or interests, and those missions are part of a larger plan that the Rebels are part of, one that only Hera knows. Because of all the secrecy, Sabine Wren, the crew's explosives expert, becomes curious and suspicious of who she is, and on rare occasions insists on knowing her identity to no avail. This makes Sabine feel untrusted and want to know why the Rebel missions are becoming so dangerous, but Hera assures her that the less she knows, the safer she would be if captured by the Empire. In "Gathering Forces", Ahsoka takes former Imperial Information Officer, Tseebo, into safe custody. Tseebo has half of the Empire's secrets downloaded into his cybernetic implants, information that could prove useful in the Rebels' fight against the Empire, despite that the whole download was an accident when Tseebo was actually looking for information on what happened to Ezra's parents. When Kanan is captured by the Empire in "Call to Action", Ahsoka contacts Hera and dissuades from her attempt in rescuing Kanan. After reminding her that Kanan understands the risks and Ezra, the crew's remaining Jedi, is too important to risk losing. She informs her that the transmission they sent out had attracted a great deal of attention, not just from citizens, but also from the highest levels of the Empire. Ahsoka urges Hera to take her crew into hiding to avoid further risks that would jeopardize their mission. Season Two Ahsoka appears in the one-hour second season premiere of Star Wars Rebels, at the Phoenix Home with Jun Sato while the rebels steal cargo from the Empire. After the Ghost Crew escapes Lothal after failing to save Maketh Tua, the Empire follows them and, led by Darth Vader, attacks the Phoenix Home. Ahsoka joins the Ghost Crew to help fight off Darth Vader. When she senses the force is unusually strong with Darth Vader, she and Kanan try to figure out who he is. When Ezra tells them it is the Sith Lord the ghost crew faced on Lothal, Ahsoka realizes Darth Vader is her former master, Anakin Skywalker. After sensing each other, Ahsoka screams and faints in Kanan's arms. Darth Vader tries to capture the rebels alive, wanting Ahsoka, but the ghost crew manages to escape. After Ahsoka wakes up, she asks Ezra and Kanan what they know about Darth Vader. When Ezra asks if Ahsoka knows who he is, she lies saying she does not but knows they'd be coming. After the destruction of Phoenix Home, Ahsoka and the other Rebels try to find a suitable base for what remains of their fleet. Ahsoka brings up that she knows a great commander with experience in the outer rim that could help them find a base. She gives the Ghost Crew an old Tactical Droid's head and tells them to search the Seelos system first before starting to leave. Ezra asks why she isn't coming with them, and Ahsoka tells him that she has other matters to deal with; the Sith Lord that attacked them. Before leaving Ahsoka tells Kanan that he must trust her friend. It is soon discovered that her friend is clone captain Rex. Even though Kanan doesn't trust him, Ezra constantly reminds him that Ahsoka does. Upon regrouping with Ahsoka's Alderaan Cruiser, the Ghost Crew reunites her with Rex. After exchanging a few words, Ahsoka embraces Rex. Ahsoka thanks the crew for trusting her friend, and though Kanan tells her it still isn't easy; Ahsoka simply tells him "Nothing worth doing, ever is". Ahsoka intercepts communications from Mustafar in an effort to learn more about Darth Vader. Information on him proves scarce, but she learns of a secondary mission given to the Inquisitors. After decoding a pair of coordinate sets, she asks Kanan and Ezra to investigate one of them and take Zeb along for help, while she went to investigate the other. She soon comes across a derelict transport ship and an injured woman named Darja, whose granddaughter Alora has been abducted by the Inquisitors. Ahsoka quickly makes her way to join Kanan's team on Takobo, where the Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister have defeated her friends. She engages the pair of Inquisitors in a lightsaber duel and easily defeats them through her mastery of the Force and superb lightsaber skills. Before she can finish them off, however, a squadron of Storm troopers arrive and Ahsoka is forced to retreat, joining the others in escaping aboard the Phantom. After Kanan and Ezra are attacked by the Inquisitors on Oosalan Mesa, they realize their presence is endangering the rebellion's search for a base and meet with Ahsoka on the Ghost to discuss a plan of action. While waiting for them, she views a holocron of Anakin giving a demonstration in lightsaber combat, which Ezra also watches when he arrives. Remarking on his skills, he asks her what happened to him. Hesitant, she reveals she saw him once more when he was sent to rescue Chancellor Palpatine, but does not know what happened to him as the Jedi Purge unfolded. When Kanan arrives expressing his concerns, she mentions in difficult times she would have had asked Master Kenobi or Yoda for advice. Kanan reveals that they had communed with Yoda in the Lothal Jedi Temple, and chose to return there in the Phantom. Ahsoka declines to raise the entrance to the temple, pointing out she is no longer a Jedi. Kanan and Ezra raise the temple from the ground, discovering a new door below the one they had entered before. Inside, Ahsoka, Kanan and Ezra have their own visions. She is confronted by the spirit of Anakin, who expresses a twisted anger at her departure, calling her selfish and accusing her of abandoning him. He finally asks if she knew what he had become. Lashing out with her lightsaber, Ahsoka howls in agony, but she finally accepts the truth; her master became Darth Vader. The Inquisitors arrive, but the visions in the temple took the shape of the Jedi Temple Guard and distract them, allowing Ahsoka and the Jedi to escape. As she flees, Ahsoka turns and sees a vision of Yoda, who waves at her. Smiling back, she turns and continues on her way back to the Phantom. On board, Ezra reveals he has spoken to Yoda and that he has been told to find Malachor. Ahsoka explains that Malachor is not a person, as Ezra assumed, but a place. When Ezra, Kanan and Ahsoka arrive at Malachor, Ahsoka explains the planet's history; thousands of years ago, Malachor was a Sith homeworld, the site of a great battle between the Jedi and Sith and that Jedi were taught not to go near the world. As they explore into the ruins of an old underground Sith temple, a place where they believe answers may be found in regards to the Sith's weaknesses, they stumble upon the Inquisitor Eighth Brother, whom they manage to capture after he separates Ezra from Kanan and Ahsoka. Upon interrogating him, they learn the Inquisitor was hunting a "Shadow". When Ezra and the companion he had discovered activated the temple with a Sith holocron, this caused enough of a distraction that Ahsoka and Kanan's prisoner called for backup, summoning the Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister. As a battle broke out between the Inquisitors, Ahsoka and Kanan, Ezra and his companion joined the fight, revealing "the shadow" to be an old enemy; Darth Maul, who was no longer a Sith lord and had survived the Clone Wars. After driving off the Inquisitors, Ahsoka, having met Maul before, asked him why he was on Malachor. Maul responded that he too wished to see the Empire fall, but for his own reasons, and that only by working together could they enter the temple. Saying that they had little time, Maul coerced them into reaching the top of the Sith temple, and helped to defeat the Inquistors, killing them. Ahsoka then saw Maul turn on them and blind Kanan. Maul then revealed his true plans: he wanted to mold Ezra into his new apprentice and use the Holocron to activate an ancient Sith weapon to use against the Empire and anyone who stood in his way. Ahsoka left Maul to fight and be defeated by Kanan, and rushed to stop Ezra from inadvertently activating the weapon. Upon arriving, Ahsoka was greeted by the sight of Darth Vader, who stated that their meeting was foretold to which she said she thought she knew who Vader was, only to declare him a different person altogether. Vader then stated that they did not need to be enemies and that he would spare her if she told him where the remaining Jedi were hiding, also saying that Anakin Skywalker was weak and that he had been destroyed. Ahsoka retorted by saying there were no more Jedi, and that she, no longer being a Jedi, would avenge Anakin's "death". The two then engaged in battle, and though Ahsoka held her own at first, Vader eventually overpowered her, throwing her off the edge of the temple. However, Ahsoka survived and attacked Vader as he attempted to attack Ezra and Kanan for the Sith holocron. She knocked him down, slicing off part of Vader's mask and allowing Ezra and Kanan to escape. Ahsoka heard Vader call her name, and was horrified to see the eye and hear the partially distorted voice of Anakin Skywalker beneath the mask. Left without a doubt that Vader was her former master, Ahsoka stated that she would not leave him, to which, after some apparent hesitation, Vader replied that she would die. As the temple collapsed and exploded around them, Ahsoka and Vader continued their duel. After the temple's destruction and Vader's departure, Ahsoka was last seen entering the ruins of the Sith temple. However, it remains unknown if she survived or not. Printed Media Ahsoka is set to appear as the main character in the upcoming young adult novel in October 11, 2016, Ahsoka, written by E.K. Johnston. The novel will explain what happened to Ahsoka after she left the Jedi Order near the end of the Clone Wars, and before she re-appeared as the mysterious Rebel operative "Fulcrum" in Star Wars Rebels.New Star Wars Novel Featuring Ahsoka Tano Announced (Exclusive) Video games ''Disney INFINITY Ahsoka appears in ''Disney INFINITY's third installment as a playable character. She can be used in the Toy Box and the Twilight of the Republic Play Set, where she helps Anakin, Obi-Wan and Yoda to get rid of Darth Maul. She is also playable in the other Star Wars play sets if her crossover coins are collected in each play set. Disney Parks Star Wars Weekends Ahsoka appears as a meet and greet character during Star Wars Weekends at Disney's Hollywood Studios. Relationships Gallery Trivia *Her re-appearance in Star Wars Rebels was teased by James Arnold Taylor, at Star Wars Weekends 2014. *According to promotional materials, Ahsoka has a new set of lightsabers in Star Wars Rebels, which share references to the early concept made by Ralph McQuarrie, such as the blades being white. *At the time of Star Wars Rebels, she is in her early 30s. *Ahsoka is the first female Jedi to be a leading character in the Star Wars universe. *At the end of the Star Wars: Rebels Season Two finale "Twilight of the Apprentice", Ahsoka's fate after her duel with Vader is left ambiguous; It remains unknown if she was killed by the explosion, if Vader killed her or if she survived. References Category:Star Wars characters Category:Heroines Category:Swordsmen Category:Aliens Category:Animated characters Category:Females Category:Deuteragonists Category:Iconic characters Category:Teenagers Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Jedi Category:Orphans Category:Galactic Republic Characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Rebel Alliance Characters Category:Adults Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Knights Category:Characters in video games Category:TV Animation Characters